Elevator Ride
by theycallmesenpai
Summary: Makoto and Haru get stuck in an elevator together. Makoharu.


Today was a special day for Makoto and Haru. It had been years since they last bought a video game, but this was no ordinary game. This game was the closest thing to an ocean that you could get on land. That's right it was **Tobidase! Deep Sea Creatures 2**. The only game that was able to "taste the feeling of being in the water", or so Haru said. Makoto wasn't such a big fan, but anything that even got a slight reaction from Haru is something that obviously the blue eyed boy enjoyed. He was just happy that he had been invited when Haru figured out they were making a second part of the children's game.

They had been planning this day for months and there was nothing that was in their way. They had already asked for a ride to the mall two weeks back, and they knew exactly what store would have it for the cheapest price. You could say they were pretty excited for this (more Haru than Makoto).

"Are you ready, Haru-chan?" Makoto looked behind him to check if his best friend was still behind him. He would often lose Haru in crowds, especially at the mall. With black hair and an average height, he was easily able to fade into the background whenever he wanted to. When they were young, they would just hold hands with nothing to worry about, save sweaty palms. Now that they were older, there wasn't much they could do to keep track of each other. The only way Haru would find Makoto was to tiptoe and look for the head that towered over the rest.

"l am ready." Haru nodded and held onto the back of Makoto's t-shirt, stretching the material over the brunettes broad back. He let out an appreciative hum at the large muscles underneath. Usually he was wary about going out, especially with Makoto. His best friend didn't notice it, but a lot of girls would try to pick him up. Today was no exception to this annoying pattern.

Haru scowled as an obnoxious group of girls surrounded Makoto and tried to get him to walk with them. One girl was especially clingy towards the tall boy. Haru scoffed as she twirled her hair with one hand and ran the other up Makoto's exposed arm. Makoto shifted closer to Haru uncomfortably and tried to explain that he had already made plans with his friend. He couldn't help but smile as the girls gave him a jealous glare. Usually at this point the girls would offer an apology and leave, but these girls were either very stubborn or just plain stupid.

"Just ditch him. Wouldn't you want to spend time with us _girls_ instead?" the overly clingy one -which seemed to be the leader of the bothersome group- forcibly pulled Makoto's arm towards her chest so that it nestled between her boobs. Makoto jumped and tried to pull his hands away, but the girl kept a firm grip.

"Let him go!"

The girls stared at the red faced Haru as he pushed himself between Makoto and the tenacious girl. He grabbed Makoto's trapped arm and slapped the girls empty hands away. She reached out for Makoto once again, but pulled back when she met Haru's eyes.

"Let's go." She flipped her hair and motioned for her friends to follow. The others rolled their eyes and quickly hurried after their leader. Haru sighed and looked up to Makoto.

"Are you okay?" He tried to calm his beating heart, but his voice wavered at the end of his question. Makoto was a very nice and obedient person, and seeing people taking advantage of that was something that was always going to shake Haru.

"Thank you Haru. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. You saved me." Makoto smiled down at Haru and tried to offer a reassuring smile, but Haru knew he was uneasy. The smaller boy slid his grip from Makoto's arm to his large hand. He intertwined their fingers and started walking towards the elevator that would take them to the video game store.

"Haru! W-what are you doing?" Makoto looked around to check if anyone was watching. He was more worried of what people were going to say about Haru then what they would say about him. It wasn't often that he would hear people talking about Haru, but when he did it was always comments on him being rude and uncaring. Makoto was always sure to clear up anything that would rub people the wrong way, but he knew Haru was a nice person. People just didn't understand him like he did.

"It's okay, they wont notice."

Makoto nodded and tried to hide his blush with the collar of his jacket. He followed hand in hand with Haru, who stopped in back of the next group of people waiting to get on the elevator. They were about to get on, but Makoto pulled Haru back when he realized how crowded the elevator was.

"Let's wait for the next one."

Haru nodded and watched the doors slide shut. The elevator seemed to take longer than usual and it was squeaking very much, but Haru didn't think much about it. They entered the elevator together, still hand in hand, both grateful that it was just them two. Makoto pressed the up button and they both waited for the weird sensation in the bottom of your stomach that always came with an elevator ride. Makoto let go of Haru's hand and wiped his sweat on his pants. Haru stared at him looking rather annoyed.

"What's wrong Haru?" Makoto looked down at Haru, trying to figure out why he was suddenly grumpy.

"Noth-" Haru was interrupted by a loud mechanical screech coming from above them. Makoto jumped and hid behind Haru, with his large hands resting on Haru's shoulders.

"What was that? Why did we stop?" Makoto couldn't help his voice from rising to an unnatural octave. Being stuck in a small space wasn't much of a problem for him, but being stuck in a small space with Haru, now that was something that got him quite nervous. Haru however seemed impassive of the situation. He slid down the wall and sat cross legged in one corner of the elevator.

"Seems were going to be trapped for a bit of time." He rested one of his elbows on his thigh and supported his head with his hand. He closed his eyes as if he was going to take a nap.

"What!? Haru we need to figure something out! We could be stuck in here forever! What do we do?" Makoto pressed all the buttons on the elevator, trying to see if anything would make the elevator move.

"Just press the call button. The elevator should have one." Haru stood up next to Makoto and looked over the elevator buttons. "Look there it is." Haru pointed to a red button hiding slightly below all the others.

Makoto didn't hesitate to press the button multiple times. After a few nerve wracking seconds they heard a foggy voice coming from a speaker.

"Maintenance, how may I help you?" The voice sounded rather annoyed and Makoto sensed this.

"Oh hello! Sorry to bother you, but we seem to be stuck in an elevator and-"

"The elevators stuck again?" The foggy voice seemed to get louder at the news. Makoto heard some angry mumbling and some shouting of names. "Look, the elevator guy isn't here. He's on his lunch break so he will be back in maybe thirty minutes, but the time it takes to get people out of there is also around thirty minutes. So if I was you, I would sit down and take a nap or something cause it ain't gonna be soon when you get out of there."

"But-"

"I am sorry kid, but their is nothing I can do."

Makoto slumped against the wall and slid down slowly. Haru followed suit and sat next to his friend.

"Haru, what are we going to do?" At this point he was already whining, but he saw no other way to convey his emotions while in this predicament. Haru shrugged and scooted closer to Makoto. His fingers brushed Makoto's hand as he did this. Makoto cleared his throat loudly and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. Haru pouted, but didn't say anything. With a huff, he turned the opposite direction and settled his head between his knees.

"Haru! Why are you mad? You were also mad when we came in here. Is something wrong?" Makoto tried to pull Haru's head away from his knees, but failed. He let out a long breath of air and also assumed the position Haru was in.

"This is horrible." he whispered under his breath. He heard some loud shuffling from Haru and found him in the opposite corner from him. Now, purposely trying to make distance between them. Taking note of this, he moved himself till he was right beside Haru.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into Haru's ear.

Haru's head turned quickly towards him, but just as quickly, turned away. He moved away from Makoto to the other end of the elevator and once again, proceeded to ignore him. Makoto continued to follow Haru until they both were sore from all the shuffling.

"Why don't you want to hold my hand?"

Haru's question surprised Makoto, so much that he thought he had imagined it.

"Come again?" Makoto dragged himself to Haru, so that they were sitting side by side with their backs to the wall.

"I said, why wont you hold my hand." Haru turned his head so that he was looking straight at Makoto's eyes.

Makoto looked down to his hands and began playing with his thumbs. "Well... I just didn't want people to talk about you. Now that were grown up it's not normal or right for us to hold hands." It hurt Makoto to say this out loud. He had grown up with Haru. They were always together, and the boundaries between them were practically non-existent. If it were up to him, he would always be holding Haru's hand, but once rumors started going around about the _'two gross best friends'_ in his middle school years, he had decided that they wouldn't do it anymore. He did not want people to be talking about his best friend in such a negative way, so he stopped being so physical with Haru, no matter how much it hurt him to do it. Especially when he realized that the rumors were right, at least about him. He did see Haru as more than a friend, and he hated himself for that. For so long they had been best friends, and he was sure that's all Haru wanted to be. No matter how much he hated himself for it, he couldn't bring himself to stop loving Haru. "You should be holding hands with a girl, not a boy." Makoto chuckled sadly at the words coming out of his mouth. He knew he sounded very empty right now, but no matter how hard he tried this was just the sad truth for him.

"But it's okay if it's you. Actually... it can only be you." Haru looked up hopefully at Makoto who looked like he was still registering the words he just said. Very slowly he put his hand on top of Makoto's, which was resting on his lap. Makoto looked down at their hands.

"Haru?"

"You might hate me for this, but I love you." Haru kept his confession short and simple. He was sure Makoto was going to reject him, so he didn't want to waste his breath and gain more heartache. He mentally face palmed himself for deciding to confess here, in a confined space with no exits.

"Are you for real, Haru?" Makoto was now looking at Haru with wide eyes.

Haru nodded and looked down.

"That's so good to hear."

Haru's head snapped up at the cracking of Makoto's voice. He saw Makoto's head bowed and slow tears falling down his pink cheeks. This wasn't what he was expecting. He didn't know if he should take this as a good sign or not.

"Ma-makoto!" Haru lifted his hand from Makoto's thigh, but Makoto reached up and grabbed his wrist before he could pull away.

"I am so glad." He lifted Haru's hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle lightly. Haru shivered at the burning but cool feeling that Makoto's lips left on him. He got on his knees and pecked Makoto's cheek. He quickly settled back to his earlier position and covered his burning face with his knees. Unconsciously he brought his hand that was just kissed and put it up to his lips, savoring the tingling feeling that was still not gone.

The two were left in a silence that could only be described as an embarrassing, but happy.

"So does that mean I can hold your hand right now?" Makoto couldn't see much of Haru's face, but he did see the tips of his ears turn red when he gave him a soft yes. Makoto didn't hesitate any longer. He grabbed onto Haru's hand and placed it on top of his leg. The two sat in peaceful silence, hand in hand, with their backs against the wall. Makoto was about to complain about the elevator once again when he realized that he never gave Haru a reply to his confession.

"Haru!"

Haru's head shot up, surprised by the loud voice beside him.

"Yes?"

"I... I love you too!" Makoto knew he probably looked, and sounded like an idiot, but he couldn't keep his words in any longer. "I have liked you for a long time now and I always want to be around you, so sometimes I feel like I am annoying you, but you still hang out with me either way, and I know that I am scared of alot of things, but I will try my best to protect you from anything." Makoto finished his sentence just as he was running out of air, so the end sounded a bit strained. He gulped down some fresh breaths and waited for Haru to say something.

"That's good to hear." Haru smiled at Makoto shyly, but tightened his grip on the others hand.

Makoto felt his heart skip at the sweetest smile he had ever seen in his life. "You just copied what I said." He mumbled into Haru's ear. Haru smiled once again. Instead of turning away from Makoto's voice, he turned his head so that they were only about two inches apart. Makoto's eyes widened, but he didn't pull back. Slowly he lowered his lips to meet Haru in a sweet, but awkward kiss. Steadily they shifted positions so that they were holding onto each other. With Makoto sitting against the wall, and Haru on his knees between Makoto's legs. They would have gotten deeper into the kiss if not for another wrenching noise, similar to the one that happened when the elevator stopped.

"What was that?" Makoto held onto Haru in a protective way that got the blue eyed boy excited in many ways. He let out an uncaring hum and proceeded to wrap his arms around Makoto's neck to kiss him once again.

"Are you all good in there?" Makoto snapped his head up, hitting Haru's forehead with his chin in the process. It seems the mechanic was here already.

"Haru! Ah! Uhm were good down here." Makoto chuckled nervously when he saw some light appear through the grate at the top of the elevator.

"Okay. Were working on getting you guys out of there. Just give me a few minutes and you can start shopping again."

"Haru, do you hear that? Were going to get out of here." Makoto smiled and looked down at Haru who looked relieved, but annoyed.

"Haru are you okay?" Makoto brought his fingers up to Haru's reddening forehead and gently massaged the small bump that was already forming. Haru glared at Makoto then the top of the elevator.

"I am fine." He walked to the other corner of the elevator, and pouted his lips.

"Aww _Haru_." Makoto walked towards Haru with his arms outstretched, ready to embrace him. Haru was about to move away, but Makoto picked him up and held him to his chest.

"Ne, Haru. I am not going to let you go. Not this time. We have a lot of making up to do." He whispered this softly in his ear, so that only Haru could hear. (Although there was no one else in the elevator)

Haru blushed and inhaled Makoto's scent. He had always been around Makoto. From when his grandma was still alive, to when his parents left. Makoto was always there when no one else was. He was his house, his home. He was something Haru could come back to, no matter what it was, and he was thankful for that.

"Okay." he whispered into Makoto's neck. Makoto smiled and held onto Haru tighter.

"Okay boys. I am going to need you guys to press the up arrow so that you all can come up. It seems there was a jam in the gears." The mechanic shined a flashlight through the metal grate to get the boys attention. They reluctantly separated and Makoto proceeded to press the button.

"Wait." Haru whispered to Makoto. He came up to the larger boy and pulled him down by his collar. With a fast but loving kiss, he slammed the button and the elevator began to move.

"What was that?" Makoto whispered as they slowly made their way up.

"Well I wont be able to kiss you till we get back home, so I thought I might as well do it now." Haru shrugged on his bag and walked out the opening doors. Makoto followed closely behind him.

"Were you boys down there for long?" The mechanic asked as they made their way out.

"No sir. It wasn't that long, right Ha-. Haru! I am sorry sir, but thank you for the help." Makoto did a quick bow and made his way to Haru, who was walking toward the gaming store.

 _"That's right the game."_

"Haru! I thought I lost you!" Makoto gripped the shorter boys shoulders and shook him gently. Haru turned back, surprised by the sudden contact.

"We need to get the game. It's probably already sold out by now." Haru walked in the store, straight for the cash register. "Has Tobidase! Deep Sea Creatures 2 sold out yet?"

The cashier laughed and pointed to a secluded corner of the store. "No. Your actually the first one to buy it tod-"

"Thank you." Haru didn't bother to let the cashier finish as he made his way to the small set up for the children's game. "Makoto look!" He pointed to the box as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Yes I see it Haru." Makoto chuckled.

Haru carefully bent down and ran his finger along the sealed corner of the case. "It's beautiful."

Makoto laughed and bent down to admire the box with Haru. The only other things he had seen Haru look at that way was mackerel and water. It was a pretty fascinating expression.

"Let's pay for it." Haru stood up and, once again made his way to the counter.

The cashier scanned the disk and put it in a bag. "That will be 14.99." Makoto handed Haru the cash, who then handed it to the cashier. "Okay then, have a great day!" The cashier waved at them as they made their way outside of the store.

"So now we go home?" Haru nodded and grabbed Makoto's hand.

"Haru! People are going to see!" Makoto pulled his hand away, but found it hard due to Haru's iron grip.

"I don't care." Haru continued to walk forward, ignoring the occasional pointing.

"They are going to talk about y-"

"Makoto! I. Don't. Care. I love you and I want them to know that you are mine." Haru turned around so that he could look into Makoto's eyes. "I don't care about what they say about me. I love you. I only need you and that's all. Try to put yourself in my shoes. I really don't care what they say as long as I have you."

Makoto tried to imagine Haru not wanting to hold his hand for the same reason that he didn't want to hold his. The thought made his chest ache. Of course he wouldn't mind what other people said, as long as he had Haru he knew everything was going to be fine.

"Okay..." Makoto began to walk alongside Haru to the exit of the mall. Of course there was the occasional pointing of fingers and a few stares, but they didn't mind.

As long as they had each other it was going to be fine.

* * *

 **A/N: Okey dokey I finally finished this one. I hope you all enjoyed this. It was a learning experience for me. Now I know elevator buttons and what to do if I am ever stuck in one. (I had to google it and wiki how gave me step by step things) I didn't even know they had call buttons. But of course Haru did cause he'** **s damn good at everything. Also Makoto is kind of a big flirt in this one like damn boy stop whispering in Haru's ear your going to kill him gosh.**

 **Imagine Makoto whispering in your ear damnnnnnnn *faints***

 **Is it so common to get stuck in an elevator? Have you all ever been stuck in one? What if you have diarrhea? Gosh that must be horrible...**

 **Well anyway I hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
